Warrock
War' Rock' (워록) (häufig auch Warrock oder WarRock geschrieben) is[[Datei:Warrock.png|thumb]]t ein Computerspiel der Massive Multiplayer Online First-Person Shooter (MMOFPS), welches mehrere Spielmodi anbietet. War Rock wird von der Firma Dream Execution entwickelt und basiert auf der Jindo Engine. Vertrieben wird es in den USA von der Firma K2 Network, jetzt Gamersfirst, und in Korea von Nexon. Es ist sowohl als kostenloser Download als auch käuflich verfügbar. Das Spiel thematisiert einen Konflikt im fiktiven Staat Derbaran zwischen der herrschenden Diktatur und der Rebellenarmee N.I.U.[1]. Ziele des Spieles http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=1 Bearbeiten Ziel dieses Kampfspieles ist es, möglichst viele Erfahrungspunkte zu erreichen, um in höhere militärische Ränge aufzusteigen, wie zum Beispiel Corporal, Sergeant, First Lieutnant, etc. Am Ende jeder Runde oder beim Aufstieg um eine Stufe erhält der Spieler zusätzlich virtuelles Geld (Dinar). Die virtuelle Währung kann gegen Waffen jeglicher Art eingetauscht werden, diese sind aber nur für eine begrenzte Zeit im Inventar verfügbar. Die Spieler handeln auf Seiten von zwei fiktiven Truppenkörpern, benannt als Derberan und N.I.U und können mit diversen Fahrzeugen, Flugzeugen oder Booten sowie einem reichhaltigen Waffenarsenal hantieren. Während im Mission-Modus beide gegnerischen Truppen die gleichen Aufgaben haben, sind beim Modus Explosive die gelben Derberan(Terroristen) Bombenleger und die grünen N.I.U.(Polizei) Bombenentschärfer. Waffengattungen http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten In War Rock gibt es fünf Spielerklassen, zwischen denen gewählt werden kann (Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Assault und Heavy Trooper). Standardmäßig sind die Soldaten mit vier unterschiedlichen Gegenständen ausgestattet: *mit Fäusten („Knuckles“) *eine Pistole (Colt) *eine Hauptwaffe (MP5 bei Engineer und Medic, K2 bei Assault, M24 bei Sniper und die Panzerfaust bei Heavy Trooper) *ein vierter Gegenstand, der von der gewählten Spielerklasse abhängt: der Medic hat Medizin, Assault und Sniper haben Granaten, der Engineer hat den Schraubenschlüssel und der Heavy Trooper hat Minen für Fahrzeuge. Im Item Shop können weitere Waffen erworben werden. Ein fünfter und auch sechster Ausrüstungsgegenstand kann kommerziell (auf Zeit) erworben werden, dies ist nur möglich wenn man einen Premiumaccount besitzt. Es gibt drei verschiedene Arten des Premiumaccounts: Bronze, Silber und Gold. Viele Spieler besitzen den Goldaccount, da er 50 % Extra-Erfahrung bringt. Zusätzlich gibt es für die verschiedenen Premiumaccounts auch eine fiktive Spielwährung, den Dinar. Einen achten Slot bekommt man, wenn man sich eine Retailbox kauft. In dieser bekommt man zum Beispiel eine M134 (Minigun), eine FAMAS, eine M60, oder ein Scharfschützengewehr (AWM), die aber nicht zeitabhängig sind (d. h. nicht nach 30 Tagen verfallen). Die gängige Retailbox in Deutschland ist die M134-Retailbox, die der Heavy Trooper benutzen kann. Die Medic weist ein verbessertes Lebenselexierserum auf, das doppelt so schnell wie das Standard-Medikit heilt. Engineer, Scout und Assault besitzen des Weiteren eine Rauchgranate. Seit Mitte Juli 2009 ist es aber nicht mehr möglich diese einzulösen. Mechaniker (Engineer) http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten Mechaniker sind mit einem Schraubenschlüssel ausgestattet, der eine Reparatur sämtlicher Fahrzeuge ermöglicht. Außerdem kann der Mechaniker Ammo Boxen besitzen, die den Mitspieler, oder auch Feind, mit Munition ausstatten. Zudem kann man ihn mit sogenannten Landminen aufrüsten. Wenn ein Gegner darüber läuft, wird diesem Leben abgezogen und er besitzt keine Stamina (Ausdauer) mehr. Des weiteren verfügt er über Claymore Mines, die über eine Distanz von bis zu 30 Metern aktiviert werden können, und den Gegner, falls sie richtig platziert wurden, sofort töten. Diese Landminen bringen dem Mechaniker wertvolle "Assists" ein. Er hat als Standardwaffe die MP5. Kostenlose Waffen, mit denen man ihn ausstatten kann sind die UZI, die K1, die G36C und G36CD sowie die P90. Als Premium Waffen hat er die MP7A1, die TMP9, die Dual Scorpions, die MAC10, die AKS-74-U, die CX4-Storm und die Winchester zur Auswahl. Mechaniker sind vor allem auf Battle-Group-Maps eine gute Wahl, da man mit ihnen sein Fahrzeug reparieren kann. Sanitäterin (Medic) http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Die Sanitäterin ist der einzige weibliche Charakter in War Rock. Sie kann mittels eines Medic Kits oder mithilfe von Medicboxen sich oder andere Spieler der eigenen Seite heilen (Erhöhung der Lebenspunkte). Das Heilen von Mitspieler gibt so genannte Assists, diese gibt es beispielsweise auch für das Blenden der Gegner mit Blendminen. Diese Assists geben am Ende mehr Erfahrungspunkte, welche man für höhere Level sammeln muss. Waffen sind zum Beispiel ab Level 1 die UZI, ab Level 6 die K1, ab Level 11 die FN P90 und ab Level 21 die MP7A1. Des weiteren kann man mit sog. G1-Credits die TMP9, die MAC10, die AKS-74-U, die CX4-Storm und die Dual Scorpions kaufen. Für Anfänger ist die Medic Class die am einfachsten zu handhabende Klasse, da man nicht Gefahr läuft, auszubluten und alle Waffen (mit Ausnahme der MP7A1) sehr geringen Rückstoß haben. Scharfschütze (Sniper) http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=5 Bearbeiten Der Scharfschütze ist eher für den Battlefield geeignet, da man aus weiter Entfernung die Gegner sicher ausschalten kann. Er besitzt eine Handwaffe für den Nahkampf. Auch den Scharfschützen kann man mit besseren Waffen wie der SSG oder AUG ausrüsten. Als Premium-Waffen kann man die PSG, die AiAw und die M82 Barret erwerben. Des weiteren gibt es die Möglichkeit, als Promo-Code ein AW50F zu gewinnen. Dies ist allerdings nur selten der Fall. Es erfordert viel Übung, gut mit dem Scharfschützen umzugehen, da man eine gute Position finden muss, und fähig sein muss, das Absinken der Kugeln und gegnerische Bewegungen mit in die Schussberechnung einzubeziehen. Sturmeinheit (Assault) http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=6 Bearbeiten Der Assault ist standardmäßig mit der K2 ausgestattet. Im weiteren Spielverlauf kann man dem Charakter bessere und bekannte Waffen kaufen. Kostenlos gibt es die AK47, das G36C, die M4A1, die TAR-21 und die G36CD. Als Premium-Waffen kann man die FAMAS, die L85A1, die M16A4, die G36, die M60, Galil, AKS-47U und die M249 kaufen. Assaults sind für Anfänger auf CQC geeigntet, erfordern allerdings Übung, wenn man in Städten oder auf großen Schlachtfeldern spielen möchte, da die Waffen sehr viel Rückstoß besitzen. Panzerabwehr (Heavy Trooper) http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=7 Bearbeiten Die Panzerabwehreinheit ist mit einer typischen panzerbrechenden Hauptwaffe und Minen ausgestattet, hat aber auch eine Handfeuerwaffe für den Nahkampf. Die panzerbrechende Waffe besitzt nur sehr wenig Munition. Er lässt sich mit einer RPG-7 und einer Stinger aufrüsten. Premium-User haben die Möglichkeit, noch die M134, den MK1S und die HK69 zu kaufen, sofern sie den fünften Waffenslot besitzen. Heavy Trooper sind ohne Premium-Waffen lediglich auf großen Schlachtfeldern sinnvoll einzusetzen, mit einer guten Waffenauswahl kann man mit etwas Übung in jedem Spielmodi Erfolg haben. Testphase http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten Der erste von insgesamt fünf Betatests fand öffentlich vom 9. Dezember 2005 bis zum 28. Februar 2006 statt. Vom 19. Dezember 2006 bis zum 31. Januar 2007 lief der fünfte und letzte Betatest. Das Spiel stand in einer endgültigen Version am 8. Februar 2007 zum Download bereit. Anticheating http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=9 Bearbeiten Aufgrund vieler Probleme mit betrügerischen Spielern werden zusätzlich Schutzprogramme verwendet. War es BullGuard bei den ersten Tests, so verwendete man später in der internationalen Version PunkBuster. Aktuell hat das Spiel Hackshield aus dem Hause AHNLAB implementiert, welches das Verwenden von unfairen Mitteln unterbinden soll. In der koreanischen Version benutzt man GuardCAT. Spielkonten, über die betrügerisches Spiel erfolgt, werden durch die benutzten Schutzprogramme vom Spiel ausgeschlossen. Im englischen Forum der offiziellen Internetseite des Spiels hilft auch nach kommerzieller Veröffentlichung die Spielergemeinschaft aktiv mit, verschiedene verbliebene Probleme im Spiel zu beheben. Um Probleme zu beheben und zu unterbinden, erscheinen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Patches, um das Vorgehen gegen Cheater bzw. Hacker zu verbessern. Trotz der vielen Vorsichtsmassnahmen gibt es enorm viele Hacks im Internet. Die meisten werden zwar entdeckt, aber das Hack-Shield kann leider doch von jedem Hack umgangen werden. Die Patches machen das Spiel meistens nur für etwa drei Tage hackfrei, danach sind sie häufig schon wieder umgangen. Da es allerdings einige sogenannte VIP-Hacks gibt, für die Geld bezahlt wird um zusätzliche Funktionen und schnellst mögliche Updates zu erhalten, gibt es häufig schon wenige Stunden nach einem Update wieder funktionierende Hacks. Da diese Updates nurnoch selten stattfinden, gibt es in WarRock unzählige Hacker, wodurch ein faires, interessantes und Spaß bringendes Spiel in WarRock kaum noch möglich ist. Spielmodi http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=10 Bearbeiten War Rock stellt verschiedene Modi zu Verfügung. Nachdem ein Spiel abgeschlossen ist, erhalten die Spieler Erfahrungspunkte, mit denen sie ihren Level steigern sowie eine vergleichsweise geringe Menge Geld erhalten können. Durch die Levelsteigerung gibt es nochmals Geld. Die Spieler erhalten nur Erfahrungspunkte und Geld, wenn sie das Spiel nicht vorzeitig verlassen. ;Explosive (Close Quarters Combat) Der aus Counter-Strike bekannte Bombardieren/Entschärfen-Modus („Explosive“) ist Missionsmodus in War Rock. Die Derbaran müssen die Bombe legen und die NIU müssen sie entschärfen. Dieser Modus unterscheidet sich von dem Defusion-Szenario in Counter-Strike nur insoweit, dass alle Terroristen die Bombe haben (sie also legen können) und alle Antiterroristen gleich schnell entschärfen können. Die Karten dieses Modus sind im Vergleich zu anderen Modi klein. Die Karten sind meist vollständig von Gebäuden umschlossen. Auch in War Rock haben Missionsmaps zwei Zielpunkte („Bombspots“). 4 : 4 Deathmatch (Close Quarters Combat) Bei diesem Modus spielen immer max. 4 gegen 4. Ähnlich wie bei dem aus Urban Ops und Battle Group bekannten Deathmatch hat jede Gruppe eine bestimmte Anzahl an "Tickets", die durch Spielertode verringert werden. Man gewinnt, wenn die generische Gruppe keine Tickets mehr hat. Jedoch gibt es auch einige Unterschiede. Einserseits haben die Spieler keinen Munitionsnachschub (Nur ein Engineer mit sogenannten "Ammoboxes" kann die Spieler mit Munition versorgen), andererseits sind die Maps, anders wie bei Urban Ops und Battle Group, sehr klein und es gibt keine Stützpunkte zum einnehmen. ;Free For All In dem Spielmodus „Free for All“ spielen alle Spieler gegeneinander. Dabei können auf den CQC Karten bis zu 16 Spieler, auf einigen Urban Ops Karten bis zu 24 Spieler gegeneinander antreten. Erreicht einer der Spieler das Punktelimit, hat dieser gewonnen. Punkte können erzielt werden durch Töten von Gegnern. ;Deathmatch Beim Team Deathmatch-Modus, der bei Urban Ops und Battle Group möglich ist, müssen die Spieler von ihrem (uneinnehmbaren) Hauptquartier aus Punkte auf der Karte einnehmen. Eingenommene Punkte, die als Flaggen dargestellt werden, dienen dann als Wiedereinstiegspunkte. Wie beim Deathmatch üblich hat man gewonnen, wenn die gegnerische Mannschaft keine Tickets mehr hat. Die Anzahl der Tickets wird auch bei War Rock vor dem Spielstart festgelegt. Tickets werden sowohl durch Spielertode als auch durch das Einnehmen von Flaggen verbraucht, wobei das Einnehmen von Flaggen dem gegnerischen Team zwei statt einem Ticket abzieht. ;Conquest Beim Conquest-Modus, welcher nur auf einer speziellen Karte verfügbar ist, müssen die Spieler einen Punkt in der Mitte der Karte einnehmen. Wie beim Conquest üblich hat man gewonnen, wenn die gegnerische Mannschaft keine Tickets mehr hat. Die Anzahl der Tickets im Conquest Spielmodus ist bei War Rock auf 999 festgesetzt. Tickets werden sowohl durch Spielertode als auch durch die Überzahl von gegnerischen Flaggen verbraucht. Für jede eingenommene Flagge wird dem Gegner nach 30 Sekunden eine gewisse Anzahl an Punkten abgezogen. Dieser Spielmodus kann aber auf dem Server nur von „Premium-Spielern“ gewählt werden. ;Capture the Flag (Urban Ops) Der Infanterie-Kampf findet auf mittelgroßen Karten statt (zum Vergleich: Spieler könnten innerhalb einer halben Minute von einem Hauptquartier zum anderen laufen, würden sie nicht abgeschossen oder gäbe es kein Hindernis). Auf einigen Karten können die Spieler Panzer und Fahrzeuge einsetzen, um schneller zu den Punkten zu kommen. Viele kleine Karten haben drei einnehmbare Punkte. Häufig befinden sich Punkte auf der Karte, an denen man Deckung suchen kann. ;Capture the Flag (Battle Group) Neben einigen mittelgroßen Karten mit Panzern und Jeeps, die auch in diesem Modus ohne Veränderung (Jedoch mit höherer Spielerzahl) zur Verfügung stehen, gibt es auch noch Karten, in denen man zum Beispiel mit Helikoptern oder Flugzeugen in den Krieg ziehen kann. Diese sind die größten Karten im Spiel. ;SiegeWar (Battle Group) Dieser Modus ist neu. Es geht darum das eine Basis ihren Stüzpunkt verteidigen muss und die andere versuchen muss diesen zu erobern. Es gibt 3 Missionsziele: #Eins von den zwei Toren zerstören um in die Basis zu gelangen. #Einen Reaktor in der Mitte dieser Basis zerstören um an eins der letzten Ziele zu gelangen. #Eins von den drei möglichen Zielen zerstören. ;Zombie Im Zombiemodus geht es darum, computergesteuerte Zombies zu erledigen und möglichst viele Waves (Spieldurchgänge) zu überleben. Bis zu 4 Spieler können dabei gemeinsam antreten. Die Anzahl und Art der Zombies nimmt mit jeder weiteren Welle die überlebt wird zu. Spielverlauf http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=11 Bearbeiten Der Item Shop dient Spielern dazu, bessere Waffen und Ausrüstung zu kaufen. Die Waffen kauft man für eine gewisse Anzahl an Tagen. Bei Premium kann man sich auch einen fünften Slot für Waffen und sonstige Extras, sogenannte PX-Items kaufen. Spielt der Spieler innerhalb dieser Zeit nicht, läuft die Zeit trotzdem ab. Spieler starten mit einem sehr hohen Startkapital (30.000 Dinar), was ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, viele Waffen und Ausrüstung zu kaufen, welche aber anfangs nicht sehr gut sind. Bessere Waffen kann man sich erst mit höherem Level kaufen. Nach jedem vollendetem Match erhält man Erfahrungspunkte. Bei 100 % steigt man einen Level auf und erhält 2500 Dinar dazu. Es gibt 100 Levels, wobei man immer länger braucht, um den jeweils nächsten Level zu erreichen. Serversystem http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=12 Bearbeiten Anders als bei anderen Onlinespielen gibt es in War Rock allein die Möglichkeit, Server des Publishers zu benutzen. Auf diesen Servern können Spieler ihre eigenen Räume (Game Rooms) eröffnen. Der Ersteller eines Raums wird Raumadministrator (Room Master) genannt. Er kann den Raum konfigurieren, beispielsweise die Karte oder das Pinglimit ändern. Vor dem Spielstart kann der Room Master Mitspieler aus den Raum werfen (Kick). Einige Einstellungen wie der Modus, die Spielerslots und ein Passwort können nur vor dem Spielstart eingestellt werden. Manche Einstellungsmöglichkeiten bleiben allerdings Premium-Spielern vorbehalten. Spieler können den Raum betreten. Während ein Spiel noch nicht gestartet ist, können die Spieler ihr Team wählen; nach dem Spielstart besteht diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr und man wird automatisch einem Team zugewiesen. Sind alle Spieler bereit, wird das Spiel entweder (wenn vorher eingestellt) automatisch nach 20 Sekunden oder direkt durch den Raumadministrator gestartet. Seit 24. September 2009 gibt es zudem einige Veränderungen:[2] *Länderspezifische Server sind nur von Spielern aus dem jeweiligem Land erreichbar. (z. B. Italiener nur auf Italy-Server usw.) *NA West und NA East wurden zu Nord-America fusioniert. Events http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=War_Rock&action=edit&section=13 Bearbeiten Regelmäßig gibt es bei War Rock sogenannte Events. Die Spieler können dabei in eigenen Eventräumen spielen. Viele dieser Events sind zur Unterhaltung gedacht. Beispiele für Events: ;Bubble Head Event Die Spieler haben nur eine Waffe zur Verfügung, den Squeaky Hammer, einen Gummihammer. Ziel des Spiels ist es, die Gegner mit dem Hammer auf den Kopf und somit K.O. zu hauen. Die Spieler haben zudem riesige Köpfe, was das treffen erleichtert. Außerdem konnte man, wenn man 100 Gegner mit dem Hammer besiegt hatte, eine Waffe für 15 Tage gewinnen. ;W.A.R.R.O.C.K. Event Man erhält für jedes beendete Spiel einen Buchstaben des Wortes W.A.R.R.O.C.K. Für CQC Spiele gibt es einen Buchstaben und für Urban Ops/Battle Group Spiele gibt es zwei Buchstaben. Hat man alle Buchstaben des Wortes W.A.R.R.O.C.K zusammen, bekommt man eine der folgenden Waffen für einen Tag: *AW50F *TMP9 *L85A1 *HK69 *Glock Man kann unendlich oft Buchstaben sammeln, jedoch muss man die Buchstaben innerhalb einer Session sammeln. Wechselt man die Server oder loggt sich aus, muss man wieder von Anfang an sammeln. In Abwandlung des W.A.R.R.O.C.K. Events gibt es immer wieder ähnliche, themenbezogene Events. So gab es zum Erscheinen der neuen Map "SiegeWar" das S.I.E.G.E.W.A.R Event, zum Erscheinen der neuen Map "LostTemple" ein Lost Temple Puzzle - Event mit 9 Puzzleteilen, die man genau wie die Buchstaben sammeln konnte. Gleiches geschah für das "Bikini-Event", das jedoch noch aussteht. ;Christmas / Halloween Event Die Spieler haben je nach Event einen Kürbis- oder Schneemannkopf. Zudem sind einige Maps verändert worden. So stehen statt normalen Bäumen plötzlich Weihnachtsbäume herum, Kisten wurden durch Geschenke ersetzt usw. ;EXP-Events Es gibt im Spiel immer wieder Events, in denen es Erfahrungsboni gibt. Diese finden unangekündigt statt und dauern meistens zwei Wochen. Manchmal kann man auch besondere Waffen kaufen, so vor kurzem geschehen. Es gab einige Messer und Schwerter im Shop zu kaufen. ;Frost Frog Event/Snow Ziel bei diesem Event ist es, 300 Kills mit Schneebällen zu erzielen. Hat man das erreicht, erhält man eine der folgenden Waffen: *TopGun (1Tag) Die TopGun ist ein neuartiges Item mit dessen Hilfe man mehr Erfahrungspunkte für einen Kill mit einem Flugzeug erhält. Ferner erhält das Flugzeug ein einzigartiges Design. ;Chariot Kill Event/Ultimate Wave Event Diese Events wurden bei der Einführung des Zombie Modes veranstaltet. Beim Chariot Kill Event war es das Ziel, den sogenannten "Wagen" oder "Chariot" im Zombie Mode zu töten. Je nachdem, wie oft man das tat, bekam man den M500 Revolver für verschieden viele Tage. Das Ultimate Wave Event war ein Event, bei dem es darum ging, die letzte ("Ultimate") Wave zu schaffen, also den Zombie Modus zu überleben. Schaffte man das, bekam man die Waffe "Flame_BIZON" für 100 Tage. Der Unterschied zur normalen PP-19 Bison ist, dass diese stärker ist und das einzigartige Flammenmuster hat. ;Community Events Neben diesen offiziellen Events gibt es viele inoffizielle Events, welche entweder von GamersFirst unterstützt werden, oder welche vollkommen selbstständig von Spielern veranstaltet werden. Das erste, offizielle Community Event mit der Unterstützung von GamersFirst, und das Halloween Event 2009 wurde mit der Zusammenarbeit vom Warrock-Board.de veranstalltet. Seit dem 2. Community Event ist WarrockEvent.info eigenständig für die Events zuständig und wird von GamersFirst offiziell unterstützt. Während den Community Events wurden des Öfteren offizielle Interviews mit einigen GamersFirst Mitarbeitern geführt[3]. Auch die Inhaber der einzelnen Fan-Communitys und Spieler wurden interviewt. Das größte Event ist die Germany Event Reihe, welche bereits seit 2009 stattfinden und jede Woche veranstaltet werden. Auch große, deutschlandweite Events von Community zu Community werden mehrfach veranstaltet. Die größte Anzahl an gleichzeiten Spielern in diesem Turnier war zu Halloween 2009 mit mehr als 60 Spielern.[4 ] Quelle : Wikipedia Letzte Aktivitäten